Freddy Fazbear
On-Screen Appearance Darkness Freddy emerges from the shadows, laughing. Nightmarish Effect Freddy Fazbear have a new Build-up that is called Nightmarish. Much like Zoolander's Fashion, it can be filled up when Freddy gets hit by a fighter. When it's up to 100%, his eye was been brighten light and his skin changes to dark brown. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Jumpscare Much like Hitler's Angry Rants,AGK's Screamer and Stephens Freakout. Freddy lunges forward with his head (mask) leaning forward as he travels. He travels a very short distance, but as he does he releases an invisible shockwave in front of him about the size/range as Palutena’s autoriticle attack. As Freddy lunges forward, he lets out a horrendous screech. This attack will do a variety of effects depending on where the opponent is at in the scare radius. If the opponent is the farthest distance in the scare radius, they will receive 8% DMG and slip. If they are in the middle, 12% DMG and a chance to be paralyzed with fear. Right in front of him, 14% DMG and knockback. If the opponent is facing away from Him Nightmarish Effect The damage is is now 10% when the opponents are bitten Side Special - Child Ghost Like his Lawl Toon appearence, Freddy summons a dead corpse which could be pushable. The opponents could also push the corpse too but however this corpse lasts 10 seconds, after 10 seconds the corpses soul stand up revaling that he is a Child Ghost. The ghost will walk slowly torwards the nearest opponent which will scare them until he/she falls off the stage. The Ghost lasts 21 seconds Nightmarish Effect Up Special - Flying Head Freddy misteriously dismantles his head then his body falls down, Now his head can float like Golden freddy and the direction is left and right.Choose a direction left or right to make Freddy's head moving and jumpscare sideways Dealing opponents 8% and it also uses as a recovery when his head flays and grabs the ledge the attack lasts 10 seconds. Nightmarish Effect Freddy can now choose in 8 directions, vertical recovery move increased and the Jumpscare deals 13% Down Special - Doors While enemies use a melee attack or a projectle,a door appears quickly in front of Freddy and slams shut. The door stays shut for about 2 seconds before disappearing, this door can be used as a counter attack for any attack directly in front of Freddy. Any attack that hits the door will be absorbed, and has a 50% chance for Freddy to pop out from the door to deliver a strong scream counter attack. The door also deals DMG if it crushes an opponent when it is used. Nightmarish Effect The counter lasts 4 seconds Final Smash - Lights Out Freddy laughs into his microphone as a small burst of static travels forward a few character lengths. Anyone caught in the static blast will be transported to a short cinematic where they are in a small room with little light. As the opponents stand in the room, the lights go out and all you can see is Freddy’s glowing eyes and his jingle playing in the background. His eyes go out, and immediately he is in the face of the camera, screaming like he does when he catches you in the game. After his powerful scream attack, the opponents are sent flying as Freddy is seen chuckling to himself before getting back into the fight. Nightmarish Effect Freddy's glowing face stuns opponents for 5 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: *Minigame Cake sound* KOSFX2: *Minigame Pop/Hit sound* Star KOSFX: *Atari-like sound when you get eaten by the duck* Screen KOSFX: *Poster nose honk.* Taunts Up: "ITS ME" Sd: *FNAF World attack animation* Dn: *Angrily Fixes Bowtie* "Listen here you wimp" Victory Options+Lose/Clap Victory 1: Waves to the cheering crowd as seen in the trailer Victory 2: *Fortnight Phantom Freddy Dance* Victory 3: *Freddy Fazrap*(Dances like fredbear with pizza like in five house parties) Lose/Clap: Deactivated Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic male bear and mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Robotic Wires *Dash Attack - Foxy Run *Forward tilt - Mic Toss *Up tilt - Witherd Freddys Big head in FNAF World *Down tilt - Pizza Slice *Side Smash - Bite *Up Smash - Freddles *Down Smash - Glitch Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Poppers *F-Air - Eyebeam *B-Air - Mega Virus *U-Air - Balloons *D-Air - Springlocks Throws *Grab - Robotic Wires *Pummel - Microphone Jabs *Forward Throw- Slasher *Back Throw - Rainy Day *Up Throw - Bad Pizza *Down Throw - Gift Box Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *He is hard to flinch because of his robotic parts *His walking is too slow but runs like Foxy Cons *His mobility is similar to Bowser Symbol Freddy's Head Victory Music Five Nights at Freddy's Song (The Living Tombstone) 8-bit remix Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Freddy Fazbear The mascot from the pizzeria known as Fazbear Pizzeria, Freddy is an animatronic bear along with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy is making children to entertain, but until in 1987 that the former mascot Fredbear is bitten the child head killing off so Fredbear was been remove to the public and replace to Freddy Fazbear. Freddy is a heavy fighter that he can scared and even frightening at his opponents, but be careful of his pals that their were very deadly when it get to close to the fighter. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' - 2014 *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' - 2014 Lights Out TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Moveset Music Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location: I CAN'T FIX YOU Ending Music Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song [ Instrumental ] Lawl Food Pizza Deadpool Backup Codec *'Deadpool': Hey guys, who is that creepy bear was staring at me?... uh Hello? Is everyone here? *'Phone Guy': Hello? Hellooo? *'Deadpool': Uhh hi? *'Phone Guy': Greeting Mr. Deadpool now my name is Phone Guy, the worker on Fazbear Pizzeria *'Deadpool': Okay then tell me about that cutely bear that it looking at me. *'Phone Guy': That was Freddy Fazbear the mascot on the Pizzeria, he is really cute but it have some problems from this bear. When it was nighttime he will likely attack you but you better have to be careful from his skills, he can teleport anywhere as he like to do and then he will scare you. *'Deadpool': You're telling me that this bear will give me the brown pants like you are wearing? *'Phone Guy': Uhh... yeah so if Freddy is capture you he will forcefully put you on the suit... *'Deadpool': A suit ummm, it would be great that it have fluff and shit. *'Phone Guy': Okay two things: One watch your language, and Second well he is not like a Teddy Bear but he was an Animatronic. Oh i gotta go my night-guard is needed me for the first time i call you back... oh and remember, please don't wreck Freddy and save for it. (Click!) *'Deadpool': Okay that was weird as fuck. Pawlette Swaps * Default * Chica Yellow * Bonnie Purple * Foxy Red * Toy Bonnie Blue * Phantom Green * Toy Orange * Nightmare Maroon * Toy Chica Pink * Mangle White Trivia *TBA Category:Celebrity Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Fighters Category:Starter Category:Villain Category:Powahouse